Olivia D'Amencourt
Olivia D'Amencourt is the past lover of Prince Francis. She left the French Court shortly before Queen Mary's arrival because of a former engagement. However, the engagement was canceled due to her involvement with Francis being revealed and her reputation subsequently ruined - she then returned to France seeing it as her only option. Early Life Olivia D'Amencourt and Prince Francis shared a mathematics tutor when they were younger. They later became 'involved' with each other and caught together in a boat house. A marriage was then arranged for Olivia and she left French Court to marry. Season One * A Chill in the Air Olivia was first seen in a carriage that was guided by a Pagan into The Blood Wood. The other passenger and the driver were killed, but Olivia crawls away unseen. Olivia found Prince Francis and ran to him. She was crying, and very briefly explain what happened to her. France's promise to protect her, and took her way back to his chambers. Later Olivia snuck alcohol into his room, and the two lovebirds reminisced about old times together. Revealing they had been each other's first sexual encounter. That was until she had been sent away, due to Queen Mary's arrival. * Chosen Olivia met up with Prince Francis, in the hallway corridor. He was very busy, as acting Regent, until his father's return. The two lovebirds had an endearing conversation, while Olivia made sure to be sweet, and flirty. together]] Later that day, Queen Catherine made sure to walk beside Olivia, while they were on their way to meet King Henry for his return from Paris. Catherine reminded her, why she had brought her back to court. Making sure Olivia knew, what her sole purpose of being at the kingdom was. After a hard day of court, and having a rough time with Queen Mary, Francis looked her Olivia in her own chambers. Things quickly became passionate, and the two eventuall had intercourse again. * Left Behind Olivia once again found herself, in the presence of Catherine de' Medici. She wanted to know how well things were going, and Olivier explained it was hard when his heart was still with Mary. Later that day, the castle had come under attack by Count Vincent. Olivia was very scared, and found herself being forced into being and gatekeeper to a secret passage, for Queen Mary and her Ladies-in-Waiting. She was scared and didn't want to do it, but Queen Catherine told her to get it together. Hours later, after Prince Francis and his brothers had already come through the secret passage, Olivia begged him to take her with her. Francis told her she had to stay guard, and left her on her own. Olivia tried to find her way out, and into the horse stables with everyone else. But before she couldm she was captured, and taken away by The Darkness. * Dirty Laundry Month later, Olivia wakes up a Woman, a man and someone who sounds like Sebastian are all around her. The woman suggest they give her back to the people of the forest. Olivia panics and cuts her arm. Telling them that they can have her blood, just not to return her back to the forest. She soon passes out again. Olivia woke up on a bed, in a quiet dark corridor of the castle. She was having a bad dream, about her time under The Darkness' abuse. And unbeknown to her, she stabs Father LeDukes in the chest when he comes close to her to try and wake her. Olivia woke up, under the care of Nostradamus, and in his quarters. He was feeding her, while she was restrained down. He promises everything would be okay, and explains to her a little bit about what happened. However never mentions anything about Father LeDukes. * The Darkness Weeks passed, and Olivia was slowly gaining her sense of self. She was still not ready by any means to rejoi Royal life, and was thankful that Nostradamus was not pressuring her. He brought her breakfast, and asked very simple questions about anything she might remember, regarding The Darkness. However Olivia didn't really want to talk about it, and Nostradamus did not pressure her. The next day, Nostradamus took her outside into the cold winter. He gently explained to her, that she did not have to become, or be trapped by her situation. He very lovingly, poured water over her head as if to baptize her. * Monsters Nostradamus looked over the cuts and bruises on Olivia's back. He was happy to see how well they were healing. He then told her if she wished, she may rejoin court life. However she said she was not ready, and so he did not push it. Later Prince Francis, Queen Mary, and Sebastian all paid her a visit. They wanted to know about The Darkness in the woods, and what happened to her while she was held captive. Olivia was too scared to go into any details, but promises whenever it is, that there is a monster in the woods. A few nights later, Olivia got dressed up, and forces herself out into society. All to see Nostradamus at the ball. She asked for a dance, but he quietly declines and then leaves. Olivia meets him out on the balcony, and he explains the last woman he had ever danced with was his wife. The women he had failed, along with their children. Believing they had all died because of him. * No Exit Nostradamus and Olivia are now in a sexual relationship. They wake up in each other's arms, and talk about how they wished they could runaway together, and leave all of court life behind. They soon decide to make it happen, and set plans in motion to leave. Unbeknown to Olivia, Nostradamus has a vision about her. He sees her dead in the castle surrounded by other bodies. Knowing Queen Catherine will never let him leave, Nostradamus forces Olivia to leave without him. He knows that if they stay together, or even run away, Queen Catherine will always find them both. As she demands Nostradamus to stay as a trusted advisor. Wishing nothing but happiness for Olivia, Nostradamus sends her on her way without him. Telling her to live a happy and prosperous life without him. Notes * Olivia and Prince Francis were each other's'' firsts when they were 14. A Chill in the Air. * Olivia's return to French Court was orchestrated by Queen Catherine.A Chill in the Air. * Olivia killed 'Father Leduc' while hallucinating in a dream. Dirty Laundry. * Was in a brief romantic relationship with Nostradamus. Monsters. * Nostradamus saw Olivia and a group of other people dead in the castle, all piled together in a Prediction. No Exit. ** '''This was The Black Plague coming to France.' The Plague. * Last appearance was when Nostradamus was sending her to another part of Europe. No Exit. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Olivia D'Amencourt are the following: • Yael Grobglas • Yael Grobglas/Gallery • Fashion • A Chill in the Air • No Exit • Olivia and Francis • Nostradamus and Olivia References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Italian Category:Noble Category:Mistress